The Frozen Heart
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Yes... Thor has fallen in love... and there is no Love Experts to help him...
1. Chapter 1

Written by Tora

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 The Runaway Jotun<p>

"You can't marry a person you've just met…" Loki said calmly.

Thor looked like he would cry. "What? No, why?" He demanded.

Jane looked so upset too. "If I might ease—"

"No, you can't. You ask for me to bless your marriage. My answer is no. I think you should go now…" Loki said sharply. He turned away, his green cloak following him. "The party is over…"

The Asgardian guard nodded his head and began to tell everyone to leave.

Thor trailed after Loki and said, "Loki, what are you doing? Please I'm in love! Close the gates! For first time in forever, I'm in love!"

Thor grabbed ahold of his older brother's hand.

Loki turned savagely at Thor and snapped in annoyance, "Leave me alone!" What happened next was shocking… He swung his arm at Thor, ice flying into the air.

The ice pierced several people's heart and killed them on the spot. Some of the ice daggers sailed through the air and other ice daggers flew into the air. One of the ice daggers pierced Jane in the chest.

Tears sprung to Thor's eyes he caught Jane dramatically. "No… _Jane_!"

Loki gave Thor an icy look. "You'll thank me one of these days…"

"Brother…!" Wailed Thor. "How could you?!"

Loki quickly made his escape outside. However the town's people exploded as Loki, King of Asgard came into the town.

Loki exploded and started spraying people with ice daggers. He knew he had to run away quickly before Thor caught up with him and avenged Jane of the Fifty States death.

Thor was quick to follow Loki out into Asgard. He was going to _murder_ his brother!

"Stay calm!" Thor commanded. "I leave Jane of the Fifty States incharge! I must go after my brother! He can change! I believe in him!"

Someone said, "But…! Jane is hurt!"

Thor said calmly, as he wrapped himself up in a blood red cloak, "It doesn't matter. I fell in love on the first day. I trust her… anyone who goes against her, gets Mjolnir up his bottom."

* * *

><p>Loki trudged up the snowy mountain.<p>

He couldn't help it, because it was the writer's fault, but he started to sing…

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight… not a person to kill insight… A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king… the wind is howling, like the Jotun blood inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy, you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know… well now they know!" Loki looked at the dancing snowflakes. "Take it over, take Asgard over! Can't hold it back anymore! Take it over, take Asgard over! Open the door, lay the trap! Pretend I care what they're going to say! Trust my rage! The cold never bothered me anyway…"

He dramatically ripped off his cloak and let it blow away.

He couldn't stop singing. He grinned evilly and shot ice up into the air. "It's funny how long it took me to realize my powers aren't small. And the fears that once controlled can't get to me at all! It's time how I rule Asgard, to test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! Dad can't stop me! Take it over, take Asgard over! I am one with the Jotuns and Aesir! Take it over, take Asgard over! You'll never see me fail! Here I rule and here I'll stay! Let my rage go on!"

Loki began to make a huge ice castle, while making mini snowmen figures that looked oddly like Thor, and then he'd smash them.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is spiraling in evil fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'M GOING BACK; TO RULE ASGARD! Take it over, take Asgard over! And I'll rise like the dead of Helheim! Take it over, take Asgard over! That perfect Thor is gone! Here I stand, in the light of power! Trust my rage!"

Loki gazed out of the window and smirked, "Jane always annoyed me anyway…"

* * *

><p>"Hi! I'm Darcy! And I like tazars!" Said Darcy.<p>

Thor blinked and stared at Darcy. "Darcy? Did… Loki turn you into a snowman?"

Darcy nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Thor bared his teeth. "Do you know where that idiot is?"

Sif, who Thor met on the way (Thor falls in love easily, as noted with Jane. Also, note, Sif is just a random person who he met for five second and fell in love with), plucked one of the tasers stuck in Darcy's side.

Darcy, was a small snowman, with tasers for arm.

"Yeah, why?" Darcy asked.

Thor rubbed his chin and thought. All the sudden, Darcy tased Sif.

"Zzzzzzaaa!" Sif screamed.

Thor gasped and went to Sif's side. "Sif! Are you alright, my beautiful warrior?!"

Darcy lazily said, "She'll be fine."

Thor angrily grabbed the tasers from Darcy and snarled, "These are leaving!"

Thor took some sticks and shoved them into Darcy's body.

"What the heck?" Darcy asked in a fascinated way.

Thor picked up Sif's body and said, "I shall carry her on my back…"

Darcy tried to shrug and said, "I'd leave her behind and go out with a total hottie like me, but whateves."

Thor said nothing and stormed onwards. He occasionally turned his head to make sure Darcy was behaving.

All the sudden, Thor's iPhone rang.

_I know we only met, but let's pretend it's love! _

Thor answered it and said, "Sup, baby girl?"

"Thor," Jane said on the other line.

Thor gagged and said, "What?! I thought you were dead!"

"What? Well you thought wrongly. Wait—are you _cheating_ on me?! You seemed shocked that I called! And then you called me baby girl!"

"Well of course! Your, uh, my baby!" Thor stammered.

"You hesitated," Darcy commented.

Thor pushed Darcy away.

Sif groaned and said, "Thor?"

"Who was that?" Demanded Jane.

Thor bit his lip and said quickly, "Nothing! Sif—I mean, Jane, I'm going to find Loki and kill him. Everything will be fine. Love you!" He quickly hung up before she could reply back.

"You're weird…" Darcy said.

To change the subject, Thor pointed to an icy castle not far from them. "Loki lives there!"

"Now we just have to find a way to get there. The option is to climb the mountain or to—what are you doing?" Darcy asked.

Thor had put Sif down and taken his huge hammer out of a sack. He began to hit the mountain over and over. "I'm not climbing. I'm going to go straight through," Thor said, as if going through mountains was an everyday thing.

"Um, right… well, there are some stairs over there if that will make it quicker…" Darcy pointed to a staircase made of ice.

Thor put up his hammer and coughed. "I saw that of course…" He said embarrassed.

Thor told Darcy and Sif to stay down. This had to be man talk between brothers, Thor had said.

"Wow, aren't you sexist…" Darcy muttered darkly as she watched the unconscious Sif drool. Sif's tongue was hanging out her mouth. Darcy had an idea! While Thor was away, she's stick Sif's tongue to the ice!

* * *

><p>"Brother!" Shouted Thor angrily, as he did his version of knocking on the door. Meaning, banging the door open with his hammer.<p>

Loki turned pale and he said, "You!"

Thor looked up to see his brother. "You tried murdering Jane… she won't die that easily. Now I'm going to kill you!"

All the sudden Loki grabbed his hair and pulled. "What?! I thought she died. Oh no no no! I was so sure I had killed her! I can't take over Asgard with her there! I'm not free!" He cursed angrily.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Loki spat angrily, "You're so simple minded! You wouldn't understand!"

"Loki! Please don't panic!" Thor reached out to help his brother, but then he stopped. "Wait… why would I help my brother who tried murdering my girlfriend…?"

Loki raged on, "Oohhh I'm such a fool! I can't be king! I can't control my power! Please, you'll only make it worse! There's so much fear!" The ice and snow around Loki swirled wildly around him. "I CAN'T!"

Thor watched blankly as his brother threw an ice temper fit. All the sudden, one of Loki's hateful icicles sliced Thor's sexy manly hair…!

Thor fell to the ground as his cut hair swirled around him. Noooo! His hair was gone! He felt weak all over and insecure about himself! Without his hair… how was he supposed to look masculine?!

The hairs fell to the floor and he stared down in shock at the hair.

Loki seemed to calm down a little. He turned around to see his little brother looking like he was going to cry.

"What are you crying about, brother?" Loki asked blankly.

Thor burst into tears. "How can I live without my long hair?! Oh the pain in my heart!"

Loki glared at Thor and said, "Your hair is turning brown…"

Thor gasped and clutched his hair. He wailed, "I can't go brown! I have to be blonde! My magical blonde hair!"

Just then, Sif came walking into the room. Loki had a freak attack and before anyone saw it, he threw a dagger at Sif.

The dagger pieced Sif's stomach and then she slipped on the ice (it was from her high heeled shoes). Blood poured from her chest. She looked up at Thor and gave him a spacy look.

Thor rushed to her side and cried, "Sif! Stay with me! I can't produce magic from my hair anymore! I need Maybelline shampoo to be able to heal that wound!" He stroked Sif's face.

"T-Thor," She gasped. "I have Maybelline in my backpack…"

Loki was watching all this with disbelief. "Where the heck did you get Maybelline?!"

Thor didn't say anything, but he quickly searched Sif's backpack for Maybelline shampoo. Thor quickly squirted some shampoo into his hands and began to massage the substance into his head. Then Thor put his head on Sif's wound and sang, "Maybelline, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the time reverse, bring back what once was mine!"

All the sudden there was a purple flash and Sif was healed. Sif looked dreamily into Thor's eyes and said, "Did I mention I have a thing for brunettes?"

Loki snapped angrily, "STOP IT! YOU GUYS ARE RUINING IT! THIS IS A FROZEN PARADE! NOT A TANGLED PARADE!"

Sif shrugged and said, "Why can't we put them together?"

Thor nodded and agreed, "That would be fun. But let's stick with Frozen a little longer."

"Okay," Sif shrugged. Then she seemed to notice that Thor's hair was cut. "Thor! We have to grow you hair!"

"You mean the Warrior Experts?" Thor asked.

Sif nodded seriously and helped Thor up. "Yes, they are also Hair Experts."

Thor and Sif walked away from Loki.

"Wait, you guys aren't going to fight me or anything?" Loki said expectantly.

Sif put her arms around Thor. And Thor replied, "Sorry, can we meet next Tuesday at this time?"

Loki stomped his foot. "Where are you guys going?!"

"The Warrior Experts," Sif said simply.

* * *

><p>"Remember…" Jane said quietly. "Loki is more scared of you than you are of Loki…"<p>

All the Asgardians gulped and looked up at the ice palace.

Jane took out a rifle. "Are we ready?"

All the Asgardian's nodded.

"Here are the orders. Don't kill Loki. Loki is a rare and endangered species. He is of the Jotun race… but what makes him endangered is the fact that he's the only Jotun that can shape shift into anything he wants. Even female things. Our mission is to take him and then send him back to the Smithsonian Museum…" Jane said. She loaded her rifle.

"Then what's with the weapon?" Asked an Asgardian.

Jane glared at them. "If anyone dares hurt Loki, I'll shoot them first…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 Thor's ending_**

Jane, walked quietly in the snow, her gun ready and loaded. "Remember my warning…"

"Yes… miss…" The Asgardian grumbled. He was sweating, even though it was bitter cold. He wasn't liking this idea, but he didn't like this new invention of… 'guns'. It was like… magic… but… it wasn't. Where this Jane came from, there was no such thing as magic… they weren't BORN with magic… they had to use their BRAINS and create things using this thing called… the law of physics and science.

The word science and this law of physics made the Asgardian shiver. They were strange words, not to be used lightly.

Jane slowly walked up the cold steps. Then she slipped on the ice, and tumbled downwards making a bump bump bump bump on her way down.

The Asgardian wanted to laugh aloud, but he had to bite his tongue hard. In fact, they all wanted to burst out laughing.

Jane scrambled up, trying to maintain her dignity. "Ahem. That did not just happen…"

"Course not…" they all said at once.

She glared at them. "Well now," She said, walking to the steps again. "Let's hope that didn't scare off widdle Oki Poki."

_Oki Poki_?! Wasn't Jane getting a big confident head. The others knew that Loki would not take kindly to… Oki Poki…

Thus Jane ascended up on the ice stairs once more.

She signaled to the soldiers. They followed, and feared for their lives.

Then they began to whisper to each other.

"Loki sure has been a brat, but he doesn't deserve to… you know… be put in the Smith whatchamacallit," One soldier said to the man below him.

The man below him nodded grimly. "No one deserves to go with _her_."

"Yeah," said another. "What should we do?"

"We need to warn Loki somehow…" The man below said.

"Sounds good to me… how will we warn him?" The first soldier said.

They all walked up in silence. "I've got it," the man below finally said. "We'll shoot at him…"

"_What?!_" The other men all shouted at once.

"SILENCE!" Jane roared.

Nobody bothered to tell her that she had just shouted much louder than they had.

The man below simply said, "We'll be killed for this no doubt, but we have to save Loki… if we don't… she'll cart him off… into the world with no magic."

They all nodded.

"Okay," said the first one. "We'll try and shoot at him and get him the message… what'd you think Jane will do?"

The man below face grew dark. "I don't know and I don't want to think about it…"

Before they knew it, they had finished the stairs, and were now heading up another flight of stairs. They all thought of their deaths, but they would be saving Loki… they were not too fond of Loki, but they hated Jane even more. She was horrible and she was planning to take down Loki coldly… not that Loki wasn't cold or could take down Jane coldly… but no one should go through what Loki's fate would be. It depended on them.

Jane opened a grand door which let into a big room with a huge ice chandelier.

Loki didn't look surprised at all. "I see…" he mused, as he watched the parade enter.

Jane blinked. "You're not shocked that we're here?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. He knew the truth. But he rather lie. "Of course I know the truth… I see everything…"

Jane put on a sorrowful face. "Loki… please… you must come back… don't be the monster they fear…"

"Monster?" Loki growled. "I see how you're playing it… _monster_…" He glared at Jane.

_Crap_, Jane thought. _Wrong thing to say_…

The Asgardians all nodded at each other. One of them shot an arrow near Loki, missing on purpose but just barely.

Loki shot ice out at the man, and pinned him up against the wall. "Yes, I see how you're playing!" Loki snarled viciously.

Another arrow sailed into the air, once again missing Loki by inches. He glared at the Asgardians and began shooting ice from his fingertips.

It was a brutal battle, and at the climax, Jane shouted, "Loki! Stop!"

Loki did hesitate. Mainly because he was growing bored of this fight and he wanted to hear Jane's puny argument.

"Don't be the monster they fear!" She shouted dramatically.

Loki bared his teeth. "_I am NOT a monster_!" He roared. Right as he was about to kill a few more Asgardians, one of the Asgardians let loose an arrow at the chandelier.

The aim was deadly accurate and the ice chandelier went down.

* * *

><p>Sif wasn't able to support Thor very well. He was slowly growing weaker and weaker, and Sif couldn't hold him up properly.<p>

Darcy wasn't being much of a helper either. She kept saying, "He's going to die, isn't he?" and "I could just tase him."

Darcy had just said, "I could just tase him and end his life!" For the billionth time when Sif shrieked, "SHUT UP YOU HIDEOUS SNOWMAN!"

Darcy stopped and frowned. "You know, without me, Thor wouldn't have found Loki's castle. He would have just plowed through the mountain."

Thor imputed manly, "Which I could have done just as easily as smiting off Loki's head."

"Uh-huh," Darcy said skeptically. She turned back to Sif. "Anyway, I want you to know, Sif, that I still have tasers, even though Thor replaced my arms with these weird sticks."

Thor rubbed his eyes and threw his hands up, "I don't even know why Loki made you with tasers!"

"'Cuz he's a spiteful guy?" Darcy suggested.

Thor snapped his fingers as if the fact that Loki was a spiteful guy just dawned on him. "Bingo," He said coolly.

"Now… you… um… might find the Warrior Experts a little… strange… they like to eat… and drink… and their kind of inappropriate… and—" Sif's voice died down as Thor said loudly, "BY ODIN! THEY SOUND JUST LIKE ME! They are to be my brothers!"

Sif smiled. "There are actually only three. I sometimes call them the Warrior Three."

Thor frowned. "And they are hair experts right? I grow weaker by the minute…"

"Yes, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun are amazing hair experts."

"Weird… they are probably gay or something," Darcy mused loudly.

Sif glared at Darcy. She hated that little freak. "They are not gay. Men can enjoy hair and being hair experts without being gay. Don't be weird."

Thor ran his hands through his short hair. "I do love my hair!"

Darcy muttered under her breath, "And he's certainly not gay."

"Now then… please don't be disturbed by these guys…" Sif said a little nervously.

"What do you mean? They sound just like me!" Thor proclaimed loudly.

Sif shrugged. "Yeah well… they've got something you and I lack…"

Thor squinted his already squinty eyes. Something he lacked? Are you kidding me? Thor, the god of Lightning, and a total hunk (or so he thought of himself), what did he lack?! "What do I lack? I know not of what you speak of, Sif."

Sif sniffed a little. "They have… something Loki has…"

Thor tensed up. His eyes began to twitch. "They have something Loki has? Power? Mischief?"

"A sort of power you and I cannot hold. It is a very deadly power..." Sif's voice went on. Her voice was low and dark.

Darcy marched upwards, and said in a not very sympathetic voice, "They have wits."

"Wits?" The clueless Thor asked.

Sif waved her hand scornfully. "We Asgardians believe in drinking and beating things up, and do not like to use our brains…" That was true, and Thor couldn't have argued back on that one. "The gods did not give us 'wits'."

"But Loki has wits," Thor pointed out.

Sif made a 'tphhh' sound and reminded him, "Loki is not one of us."

Thor scratched his head. "How did they get wits?!"

"Dark magic most likely…" Sif whispered back.

The words sank into Thor's thick mind and he shivered a little. "I shall have them _banished_ and then KILLED!"

Sif shook her head wildly. "You don't understand! If you kill them, they can't help you!"

Thor stopped what he was shouting about and blinked. "Ah. Yes well, I didn't mean it, of course."

Darcy glared at Thor. "You're weird."

Thor waved his hand elegantly and said, "Weird? I know not of this concept."

Sif turned the subject around and said, "We're here!"

Thor turned away from Darcy and looked around. "I don't see any Hair Experts…"

But low and behold, before Thor could say another word, three big a burly men jumped out, all yelling and shaking their weapons. One of them was Asian, the other with a huge beard and looked like he could eat the world up, and the other blonde and had a small beard.

Darcy darted behind Thor and Thor himself was mildly surprised by this attack.

Sif merely shouted back, "Stop it! I have brought your Prince!"

They all stopped and looked at each other in bewilderment. The blonde one stopped waving his weapon and said rather slowly, "Um… Sif, who is this man?"

Sif replied back, "He needs our help, Fandral!"

The Asian one stepped up and said, "He needs our help? And what with it?"

Thor stepped forward and said in his deep manly voice, "Men… my golden locks were cut off by my brother… help me… grow it back… without it, I am weak and will die!"

Fandral blinked and said, "But you look just fine with it short…"

Thor's face twitched. "You make sport of me!" he growled deeply.

Hogun, the Asian one, smiled and said, "It is true, we do make sport of you. But we shall see what we can do for you. Come here, Prince."

Beaming, the thick headed Prince strutted over to Hogun. "My strength is failing. Do you think you can do anything?"

Hogun looked at Thor's hair and said gravely, "I don't think I can…"

Thor blinked and then shouted angrily, "Eh?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Hogun dodged Thor, as he lunged at him. "I am saying that Loki cut all your hair off. If it had only been a little bit, that is easy, but he took all you hair… the only way to grow your hair back… is an act of true love."

Thor swayed dramatically. "I grow weaker and weaker! Please! Help me! Sif, we must return to Asgard! We must… we must… find Jane…"

Darcy walked up and said skeptically, "You know, for someone who was just yelling a few seconds ago, you sure are moody."

Thor dismissed it with an elegant wave. "We must hurry, Sif! We must hurry!"

* * *

><p>Loki shook his head. His head was spinning. What had happened…? He was confused and… and… what the crap? His hands were stuck in handcuffs… Did they come from Midgard or something? They were awful weak. All Loki had to do was slip his hands out.<p>

As Loki took his hands out, he then began to freeze the dungeon. This way, no one could get in, and he could make his escape. Tough luck for Jane, he didn't need another pet talk about being the monster. He was fine. He didn't want her help and he knew she was evil. What was her plan anyway?

* * *

><p>Sif and Thor (… and Darcy), were on the move on. They had to get Thor back. Before… before… he died…<p>

No, they mustn't think of that horrible word! Not now! Not when they were so close!

They were on the Bifrost Bridge now… they were galloping on their horses faster and faster to the palace. It was bitter cold, and Asgard had never experienced this wintery weather. And snow… what a weird substance! What was it made of? How could Loki do this all?

Thor shivered as the big horse that was carrying him ran faster onwards.

Once they were off the bridge, Thor slid off his saddle and leaned against the huge doors as Sif banged on the door.

Someone opened up, and everyone began to shout.

"Thor has returned!" "The Prince is back!" "Help him!"

Jane hastily went up and kissed Thor on the cheek. "What ails him?!"

Sif said breathlessly, "He is freezing to death! You must take him in! Make haste! Give him warmth!"

Jane slipped an arm around his huge body. "Come! We must take him in! It is cold out here!"

Thor stumbled into arms of servants and was taken into the warm palace.

"Your father is gone," Jane said. "I am afraid things have turned to the worst..."

Thor was placed into a warm room, with a huge fire, and a sofa. He barely fit on the sofa, his feet were dangling off, but he managed.

"Loki froze my heart! Jane! You must kiss me!" Thor broke out in a panicking voice. "Please, Jane, kiss me!"

Jane looked a little startled. But never the less, she bent down, and was about to kiss him on the mouth, when she said, "Oh Thor… if only there was someone out there who loved you…"

A startled look flashed across Thor's face. "Jane…?"

Jane stood up, a truly ruthless and cold expression flashed on her face. She began snuffing out all the candles.

"You see, Thor, I'm a scientist… I don't have time for foolish romance. I knew since you were so naïve and thick that you would fall instantly for me. I simply wanted you brother and your place. Do you realize how much money I would get down on earth if I sold Asgardian bodies down there? I would be rich. I would be… _unstoppable_." A wicked gleam shone in her eyes.

Thor just was in too much shock. Foolish romance? Naïve?! THICK?!

Who did this woman think she was?!

Thor tried to get up, but his strength was failing. He needed hair! His heart was slowly dying, and nothing could help it… nothing but an act of true love! And now his true love was gone! Gone! The horror!

Jane took a jar of water and tossed it onto the fire. Smiling evilly, she left the room, leaving Thor to die.

Thor needed warmth… he needed… Sif…!

Just then, the door swung open and Darcy game in.

"Well well well… if it isn't the baldie!" She smirked.

Thor gasped out, "Help… me… Darcy! Please! Start the fire…!"

Darcy glanced at the fire place. "Um… no… I'm a snowman—snowwoman to be truthful, and I will melt if I go to the fire. Some people might be worth melting for, but you are not," Darcy said stubbornly.

Thor fell off the sofa. "I must find Sif!"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Yeah about that, she's actually coming back for you. She must be pretty dumb to come back for you."

"If I had the strength, I would shatter you into—into a bunch of snowflakes!" Thor rasped back angrily.

Darcy, despite herself, helped Thor up and guide him to the door. "But you don't have the strength, so there."

"You mock me!"

"Yes I do."

Thor touched the door knob, it was cold, which made him shiver. He opened the door and they both began their way out.

Darcy thought up a cunning plan. "Now, Thor, since you'll be caught the moment you step out, you should probably escape from the window."

"But won't that just make me colder?" Thor protested.

Darcy waved her stick hand back and forth. "It might, but you want to get to Sif as fast as you can, don't you?"

Thor thought about it. "Good idea, Darcy!"

Thor didn't even question why Darcy was smirking to herself, he was too busy climbing out of the window and getting out.

The Bifrost Bridge was covered with snow. Thor had to find Sif! He had to!

It was snowing like crazy, and he could barely see anything. His fingers were slowly freezing, he could see the ice crawling up his fingers.

He thought he heard someone calling from him. It was his name! And Sif was calling him! He had to get to Sif! Before he froze to death!

But wait! He looked to his side and saw something that his brain refused to believe! It was… Jane! And she had a gun, and was advancing on… Loki!

Thor saw Sif, but his brother needed him! He had to go save his brother! Sif could wait! He _must_ save his brother!

He made his way to his brother, he tried to go quickly, but he was too cold. He was freezing.

Just as he went to Loki, Jane shot the deadly weapon…

Everything seem to be in slow motion. The bullet did not pierce Thor… Thor was ice…

His body had turned to ice, a perfect image of Thor… the bullet had grazed Thor's fingers, but otherwise he was fine. Other than the fact that he was ice, of course.

Jane was in too much of a shock to do anything else, she simply fell to the ground, her mouth open in shock.

Loki looked at Thor, his face a mixture of confusion and shock.

The blizzard finally subsided, and he could now gaze at Thor without being knocked over by the blizzard.

"Well well," Loki said in his snaky voice. He had quickly gained composure. "If it isn't my brother…"

Sif came up, her eyes full of tears. "Thor!" She whispered softly.

Loki smirked and knocked Thor's ice body over.

It shattered…

Sif burst into tears. "THOR!"

Loki began to walk back to the palace, leaving them to gape and sob over Thor's broken body.

Now he could take over Asgard. Now he could be the king.

Loki smiled and whispered to himself, "Thor never bothered me anyway."

THE END!

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this little short story thingummy. I actually finished it, because a reader asked if it was going to ever be finished, and I was all the sudden motivated to finish it.<p>

Sorry for the typos, I've been busy!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
